lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4
4''' ist eine der Zahlen. Beachten Sie, dass die 4 eine sehr häufige Zahl ist, und es sich bei einigen 'Fakten' um Zufälle handeln kann. Auftauchen in der Show Staffel 1 * '''4 Minuten dauert die Einleitung in die Episode (ohne Werbung). * 4''' Leute, die die Insel per Floß verlassen wollten. * '''4 Menschen die Walt vom Floß entführten. * 4''' Monate, nach denen, nach Dr. Arzt, das Floß wieder in See stechen könnte. * '''4 Leute waren bei der Öffnung der Luke. * 4''' Leute beim schwarzen Rauch. * Locke verbrachte '''4 Jahre im Rollstuhl. * Der Marshal transportierte 4''' Waffen in seinem Koffer. * '''4 der Asse auf Boone's T-Shirt. * 4''' Kreise im "O" des Oceanic Airlines Logos. * '''4 Streifen auf dem Rangabzeichen des Piloten. * 4''' Flugzeuge sind am Mobile in Claires Traum und am Mobile in der Kinderstation. * '''4 Jahre ist es her, dass Hurleys Großvater seinen Herzschrittmacher bekam. * 4''' Jahre, seit sich Sam Toomey umgebracht hat. * '''4 Jahre seitdem Sawyer seinen 'Geburtstagswunsch' machte. * 4''' Monate hat Michaelangelo an der Marmorstatue in Lockes Geschichte gearbeitet. * '''4 Monaten lang hat Boone gefragt die Luke anschauen zu dürfen. * 4''' Meilen westlich befindet sich das Camp von dort, wo Locke Boone gefesselt hat. * '''4 Personen waren nötig, um Jack aus der verschütteten Höhle zu graben. * 4''' Ersatzpatronen für Shannons Inhalator hatte Boone mitgebracht. * '''4 Tage sind verstrichen, bevor Jack sich entschloss das Wrack und die Leichen zu verbrennen, um ein Signal zu erzeugen. * Die Krankenschwester, die sich um Michael kümmert, hat 4''' Kinder. * Locke stellt '''4 Fallen um das Camp auf, um Ethan zu fangen. * Charlie hat laut Hurley 4''' mal auf Ethan geschossen. * '''4 Monate hat der Psychater versucht Claire zu überzeugen ihr Baby alleine aufzuziehen, bevor er ihr Geld gibt und ihr von dem Ehepaar in LA erzählt. * 4''' Würfel in einem Backgammon Spiel. * '''4 Wochen zuvor sagte Locke hätte er seinen verrückten Geschichten keinen Glauben geschenkt (Während er mit Boone spricht). * 4''' mal wiederholt Boone: "Theresa fällt die Treppe rauf, Theresa fällt die Treppe runter." in Lockes Traum. * '''4 mal schlägt Locke am Ende von auf das Dach seines Autos ein. * 4''' Schüsse werden von dem männlichen Bankräuber in abgefeuert. * '''4 mal schlägt Locke auf die Luke bevor das Licht angeht. * Charlie hat 4''' Leute nach ihrer Blutgruppe gefragt. * '''4 Flaschen Wasser packte Hurley für seine Wanderung zu Danielle ein. * 4''' mal schlägt Jin mit der Axt das Floß, bevor er los läuft, um Kate zu helfen. * '''4 Sterne im DC-Logo auf Walts Comicheft. * Shannon fragt Boone, was er und Locke in den letzen 4''' Tagen im Dschungel gemacht haben. * Sayid sagt über das Notsignal, es könnte ein Sat '''4 Signal sein. * Leonard Simms spielt das Spiel Vier gewinnt. * Essam Tasir hat C'4' für ein Selbstmordattentat benutzt. * Das Auto-Magazin behauptet das Auto hat einen 4'.'4 Liter Motor unter der Haube. * Der Preis für Walts Comicheft beträgt in Argentinien 4'.00 Dollar. * Flug 815 kam in einer Höhe von '''4'0,000 Fuss in Turbulenzen. * Charlie macht sich über die '4'00 Messer von Locke lustig. * In , als Locke auf den Parkplatz hinausläuft, schiebt ein Mann im Hintergrund '''4 Einkaufswägen. * Das Jahr, in dem Flug 815 abgestürzt ist. 22. September, 200'4'. * In als Hurley und Walt Backgammon spielen: Walt sagt er braucht einen 4'''-3-Wurf. Auch wirft er einen Würfel '''4 mal. * Auf Charlies Ring stehen die Initialen "DS". "D" ist der 4. und "S" der 19. Buchstabe im Alphabet und zusammen ergeben sie die Zahl 23. Staffel 2 * Kate möchte bis 5 zählen, um ihre Angst zu besiegen als sie am Seil in den Schacht hinab gelassen wird, aber sie kommt nur bis 4'''. * In waren '''4 Tage vergangen, seitdem Michael, Walt, Jin und Sawyer das Floß verließen. * Ana Lucia lässt Nathan 4''' Tage in der Grube. * '''4 Personen u.a. Bernard haben an dem SOS am Strand gearbeitet. * Ana-Lucia wurde 4''' angeschossen. * Ana-Lucia war nach der Schiesserei '''4 Monate nicht bei der Arbeit. * Der Alarm in der Luke beginnt, wenn der Countdown Zähler 4''' Minuten erreicht. * : Michael schiesst '''4 Mal. Ein Schuss trifft Ana-Lucia, 2 treffen Libby und danach richtet er die Waffe auf sich selber. * Libby gibt Desmond 4''' Dollar für ein Getränk, bevor sie ihm ihr Mannes Segelboot in überlässt. * '''4 der Zehen an der Statue. * 4''' der Marienstatuen, die Charlie ins Meer warf. * '''4 Namen standen auf Michaels Liste: Kate, Jack, James, und Hurley Staffel 3 * Datum (4'. Oktober, 2006) an dem Staffel 3 in den USA startete. * Die Nummer von dem Schliessfach, in dem Kates Kleidung war 8'4'1 * Die Nummer von Eddie Colburns Humboldt Bezirk-Sheriff's Department ID ist: 8'4'023. * Die Nummer von Sawyers Gefängnis-ID ist 8'4'0. * Die Nummer von Munson's Gefängnis-ID ist 2'48 in einem Gefängnis, in dem ebenfalls Sawyer ist. * Die Zahl auf einem Schild im Hospital der Hydra lautet "Area OP-0'4'" . * Suzanne hatte 4''' Söhne . * Der Postbote in der Folge sagt: „Delivery '''fo(u)r 815 („Lieferung für 815“)". * Charlie war die 4'''. Person, die gesehen hat, wie Nadia überfallen worden ist. *Ben hat/hatte einen Tumor der den '''4. Lendenwirbel umgibt. Staffel 4''' * Penelope Widmore Adresse in London lautet: '''423 Cheyne Walk. * Ben sagt, dass er "Mr. und Mrs. Kendrick in 4'''E" besuchen möchte. * Desmond wird nach dem Helikopter-Absturz von Jack wiederbelebt, nachdem dieser '''4 mal auf seine Brust gedrückt hat. * 4 Hunde in Käfigen sind sichtbar, als Sayid zu Ben im Tierarztbüro geht. * Die Telefonnummer, die Penny Desmond gibt ist 79'4'''6 0893 The Lost Experience * Zander wird seit '''4' Monaten vermisst, bevor Cliff anfängt ihn zu suchen. * Cliff beginnt seine Suche am 15.0'4' Staffel 5 *Miles findet die Gräber von 4''' toten US-Soldaten. *Juliet schießt '''4 mal auf die Leute im Auslegerkanu. *Am Strand schießt Rousseau 4''' mal: einmal auf Robert und dreimal auf Jin. *Das Rad blinkt '''4 bevor Locke es zum letzten Mal dreht. *Desmond sagt Ms. Hawking, dass die Insel ihn 4''' Jahre seines Lebens gekostet hat. *Jacks Großvater Ray hat '''4 mal erfolglos versucht, aus dem Altenheim zu fliehen. *Jack sieht ein Foto von der Insel mit dem Datum vom 23. September 195'4' *Das Todesdatum auf dem Grabstein, den Locke besucht, war 8. April (was der 4'''. Monat ist) 2006. *Widmore fragt Locke, wie lange es her ist, seit er in das Lager der Anderen gelaufen ist und Locje antwortet '''4 Tage. *Der letzte Zeitsprung bringt die Überlebenden nach 197'4' *LaFleur hupt 4''' mal bevor Miles nach draußen kommt *Der junge Miles findet die Leiche von Mr. Vonner in Apartment Nr. '''4. *Sawyer directed Miles to the security monitors and saw Sawyer and Kate on monitor 4'. *Horace sagt Miles, dass er Radzinsky ein Paket zu Raster 33'4. Staffel 6 * Kate und Edward Mars gehen am Flughafen bei der Kontrolle durch die Nummer 4'F. * Das Nummernschild des Taxis, das Kate entführt, ist '''4'DQ555'''4. * John Locke ist Nummer 4''' auf Jacobs Liste an der Höhlenwand. * John Locke sagt seinen Schülern, dass sie Kapitel '''4 aufschlagen sollen. * Richard Alpert hat im Gefängnis in seiner Bibel Lukas 4''' aufgeschlagen. * Es blitzt '''4 mal, bevor der Mann in Schwarz bei Richard auftaucht. * Es gibt 4''' Spiegel im Leuchtturm. * Ilana kehrt mit '''4 Stangen Dynamit von der Black Rock zurück. * Als Desmond an den Baum gefesselt ist, ist das Seil 4''' mal um seine Brust gewickelt. * Als Hurley und Libby sich in Santa Rosa miteinander unterhalten, spielt im Hintergrund ein Patient '''4 gewinnt * There are 4''' blocks of C'''4. Außerhalb der Show Die zentralen Lehrsätze des Buddhismus heissen die Vier edlen Wahrheiten. en:4 es:4 fr:4 he:4 it:4 pt:4 ru:4 Kategorie:Zahlen